PK and The Rainbow Factory
by Puppy Kirby
Summary: PK finds out about the Rainbow Factory, but can she spread the word before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is PK. And this is my story. I've been in Ponyville for about a week. My mane is different shades of red while my tail is different shades of yellow. So far I only have 1 friend and that's Rainbow Dash. Don't get me started how we meet. I was at Sugar-cube corner when a blue Rainbow maned pony asked if she could go out with a pink pony named Pinkie Pie. I wasn't really sure who she was but then she walked over and said "nice mane", and I was like who are you? "The names Rainbow Dash, one of the coolest ponies in Equestria."

We started hanging out after that happened. Oh and I have a dark side as well. My cutie mark is a paw-print but I'm not sure what it means, I'll have to find out.

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville when suddenly a fire started in someone's house. But luckily, a purple pony named Twilight Sparkle used her magic to put it out. I'm just a regular old earth pony. But little did I know that I have talents that only I could do.

It all started in Cloudsdale where I was held hostage by the Pegasus ponies. They wanted to use me in the Rainbow Factory (which I didn't know about at the time). They said something about using my color and I wasn't sure what that meant. It turns out that facility is the darkest place you could ever imagine. I didn't know anything but then I was strapped to a laboratory table and the color extractor knife was right where the middle of my body was. They started to explain everything, and that is when I slipped out of the table on to the floor and quickly tried to find an exit. The exit was somewhere dangerous: it was the crusher conveyor room. I had to get on the belt and move my way to the exit. I almost got squashed, but I made it out safely.

Now to tell you about my dark side. When Discord came, I accidentally was in his path of his magic, so then an evil and grayer version of me was made. That's when all of Ponyville called him Discord

SerifSans-SerifMonospaceGeorgiaConstantiaCalibriCo urier NewHelveticaTimes New RomanArialEquestrianVery SmallSmallNormalBigLargeX LargeXX LargeLightMedium LightMedium DarkDarkPinkieApplejackRarityTwilightDashFluttersh y..

Hi, my name is PK. And this is my story. I've been in Ponyville for about a week. My mane is different shades of red while my tail is different shades of yellow. So far I only have 1 friend and that's Rainbow Dash. Don't get me started how we meet. I was at Sugar-cube corner when a blue Rainbow maned pony asked if she could go out with a pink pony named Pinkie Pie. I wasn't really sure who she was but then she walked over and said "nice mane", and I was like who are you? "The names Rainbow Dash, one of the coolest ponies in Equestria."

We started hanging out after that happened. Oh and I have a dark side as well. My cutie mark is a paw-print but I'm not sure what it means, I'll have to find out.

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville when suddenly a fire started in someone's house. But luckily, a purple pony named Twilight Sparkle used her magic to put it out. I'm just a regular old earth pony. But little did I know that I have talents that only I could do.

It all started in Cloudsdale where I was held hostage by the Pegasus ponies. They wanted to use me in the Rainbow Factory (which I didn't know about at the time). They said something about using my color and I wasn't sure what that meant. It turns out that facility is the darkest place you could ever imagine. I didn't know anything but then I was strapped to a laboratory table and the color extractor knife was right where the middle of my body was. They started to explain everything, and that is when I slipped out of the table on to the floor and quickly tried to find an exit. The exit was somewhere dangerous: it was the crusher conveyor room. I had to get on the belt and move my way to the exit. I almost got squashed, but I made it out safely.

Now to tell you about my dark side. When Discord came, I accidentally was in his path of his magic, so then an evil and grayer version of me was made. That's when all of Ponyville called him Discord PK. The thing is I'm an earth pony and he is a Pegasus pony so I don't get it. His cutie mark is a weird design. Yes my dark side is a boy and I'm a girl.

Last my cutie mark. My cutie mark appeared randomly at um... I don't know. I was playing nintendogs+ponies when that happened now here is my story…

"Hi Rainbow Dash! How have you been," Scootaloo said as she passed by Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine!"

Scootaloo couldn't understand why RD was acting this way but she walked on. Little did she know that RD was hiding something from her.

Shortly later, Apple Jack came bounding up to greet RD.

"Hi Dashie, how have been doin'? How about we do something fun today?"

"Oh no, it's fine, I don't need to have fun. I can have fun by myself." Rainbow Dash said as she put her head down. But all of a sudden, Rainbow Dash felt a small jerk on her hoofs, "Would you mind and come with me to my fun place?"

"Uh sure." Apple Jack was a bit unsure why she asked RD if she wanted to have fun when RD said no. So Rainbow Dash led Apple Jack into a dark place with colorful steam coming from the chimneys.

"My, this is mighty impressive," AJ said with a surprised look on her face.

Then suddenly, a mechanical claw grabbed AJ and she was strapped to a table.

"I hope you liked your life 'cause it's over," RD said with a dark look on her face. But then RD had a sad face, "Here I'll untie you."

"Uh…Thanks I'm glad you saved me, but why did you say: 'I hope you liked your life 'cause it's over?'"

"AJ when did I say that?"

"You said it just now. You're hiding something aren't you," AJ said suspiciously

"I-I d-don't understand, why would I be hiding something from you?" RD stammered. Then RD led AJ away from the place.


	2. Chapter 2

Next, Rainbow Dash went to Twilight's house. "Hi Twilight heh heh. Haven't you noticed that most of us represent the colors of the rainbow? Heh heh? Want to come with me to Cloudsdale?"

"Why are you twitching like that," Twilight wondered.

"Oh, its nothing just got up really early, heh heh."

"If you say so."

Then RD made a dark face, "Let's get our friends and go to the Rainbow Facility…"

"I'm going be studying, but it would be a great studying material to see how a rainbow is made! So I'll go." Twilight Sparkle smiled "But one problem, I promised Apple Jack to help her get some apples today, sorry."

"Uh, no problem I'll help too!"

"That's great, meet at AJ's place at 1:30, got that"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Great! Meet you at AJ's place at 1:30. Oh geez, it's already 1:25! Let's hurry!" So RD and TS went to see AJ.

"You got here just in time!" Apple Jack said. "We have to get all those apples out of the tree."

"No sweat," said Rainbow Dash, and got all the apples out in a second. "Hey AJ, me and Twilight are going to the Rainbow Facility right now. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure!" AJ exclaimed. And so Apple Jack and Twilight Sparkle rode on the balloon and Rainbow dash flew to Cloudsdale.

"Here, wait right here in front of it. I have to go get…something," Rainbow Dash said mysteriously. And when Rainbow Dash came back, she was in a lab coat. "So, shall we go in?" she asked.

"Yeah!" both of them exclaimed. But when they went in, AJ recognized the front hall. "Hey, I know this place! It was when I got grabbed by this claw that came outta nowhere." Twilight couldn't follow.

"You mean you've been here before?" she asked.

"Well, uh, yeah," AJ replied. Rainbow Dash stopped.

"How about you guys wait right here," she said. Then Rainbow Dash disappeared into the facility. And when she got to the other Pegasi, she whispered, "Pull the lever." And when she said that, right where AJ and TS were standing, they were grabbed and trapped in a cage with some other ponies.

"Rarity, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was following a rainbow trail because it looked so gorgeous, and I ended up here," she explained. Then they saw a Scootaloo trapped on a laboratory table. And then, they heard another voice from the cage.

"Hi, my name is PK," the pony said. "This is not a pretty place. This is not what you call a rainbow facility. It's a rainbow factory," she said rather grimly. "You see, RD is the leader of this place. So, what are your names?" She asked.

"My name's Apple Jack. Pleased to meet ya little filly," she said.

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle," TS said. "I'm the one that put out the fire. And maybe, I know how to get out of this cage. I could teleport us all out."

"No, this cage is enclosed with a special forcefield," PK said. "You see, rainbows are not made naturally…they're made by pegasi. And the thing is, they use other ponies, and it's kinda awful to say what they do to them. I warned a few other ponies about this horrible thing. And the thing is, do you know what? The other ponies don't believe me," she lowered her head sadly. "They say it's just a fairytale. The only reason they want me is because I'm yellow and red, which are colors in a rainbow. So basically, I'm wanted."


End file.
